1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to field of semiconductor die testing and defect screening.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement of quiescent current (IDDQ) has proven to be an effective tool for screening defects during the manufacture and test of semiconductor die for integrated circuits (ICs) and application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). As semiconductor process technology progresses toward smaller transistor sizes, single limit based quiescent current screening becomes less effective due to a large variance in quiescent current for defect-free die with process shifts.